Джейна Праудмур заклещена в огледало
by damselsintrouble
Summary: Това се случва малко след Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos. Джейна Праудмур, придружена от Трал, влиза в древен храм, защото чувства мощно излъчване отвътре. Опитът и да извлече мощния източник на това излъчване завършва много зле за нея - цялото и тяло се заклещва във вътрешността на огледало и тя е напълно неспособна да извършва каквито и да е било движения или да прави заклинания.
1. Заклещена в огледало

Заклещена в огледало

Джейна Праудмур, владетелката на Терамор, стоеше пред масивните порти. Въпреки крехката си възраст от 24 години, тя беше една от най-могъщите магьосници в света. Тя също така беше една от малкото жени магьосници служили някога на Даларан – факт, с който много се гордееше.

"Милейди, ние пристигнахме на мястото!" каза Дюк, капитанът на нейната лична стража.

"Много добре, капитане!" каза Джейна с решителност, изписана на младото `и лице. "Трябва да вляза сама в храма. Благодаря ви, че ме ескортирахте дотук!"

Джейна се обърна към гигантската структура пред себе си. Тя имаше четири стени и формата на пирамида. Беше поне 800 фута висока и всяка стена бе поне 300 фута широка. Целият храм бе покрит с руни, излъчващи спираща дъха сила. Обикновените войници бяха впечатлени от гледката, но Джейна буквално беше поразена от усещанията. Тъй като беше магьосница, тя можеше да усети силнвата магия, обграждаща цялото място – още една причина да влезе в храма и да открие източника.

"Милейди, твърде е опасно!" каза капитанът. "Не знаем нищо за това място и не можем да рискуваме живота ви! ѝз и хората ми ще ви придружим, за да гарантираме безопасността ви."

"Благодаря ви, капитане, но наистина трябва да вляза сама! Сънищата ми бяха много изрични относно тази част." Джейна отговори.

През последните няколко дни Джейна бе започнала да сънува за това място и за храма. В сънищата си тя винаги влизаше в храма сама, оставяйки ескорта си навън. Първоначално тя се бе опитала да игнорира сънищата си, но те се повтаряха всяка нощ. Най-накрая Джейна бе решила да провери мястото и да го види със собствените си очи. Бе решила да вземе и личната си стража, в случай, че нещо се обърка. Освен това, тя бе помолила Трал, своя приятел, да я придружи. Трал не искаше да се доверява на някакви си сънища, но накрая се бе съгласил.

"Капитанът е прав, Джейна!" Трал измърмори и поклати главата си, увенчана с бивни. "Това е твърде опасно и е възможно да е някакъв капан. Ще те придружа и ще се погрижа нищо лошо да не ти се случи."

"Благодаря ти, Трал, но наистина не трябва да идваш! Оценявам загрижеността ти и ти си един истински приятел, но сънищата ми бяха изключително изрични в това отношение – аз трябва да отида сама! Освен това мога да се грижа сама за себе си." Джейна се усмихна на приятеля си. Беше благодарна, че има верен другар като Трал, но все пак тя трябваше да влезе сама.

Оркският шаман потърка брадичката си. След това въздъхна.

"Виждам, че не мога да променя решението ти." Най-накрая проговори. "Така да бъде тогава! Просто ми обещай, че при първия знак на опасност ще се свържеш с мен телепатично, за да мога да ти помогна."

"Разбира се, Трал!" Джейна обеща. "Сега ако ме извините, трябва да тръгвам."

С това Джейна се обърна и се изправи пред портите. Тя протегна ръка и изрече обикновено заклинание. Масивните порти се отвориха пред нея. Джейна се приготви и влезе. Неприятна воня атакува ноздрите й, докато още прекрачваше прага.

Трал и охраната й наблюдаваха, докато тя се отдалечава. После изведнъж портите се затвориха зад гърба на Джейна.

\- Мислиш ли, че тя ще се оправи? - попита капитанът.

"Надявам се! Надявам се!" Трал промърмори. ...

Джейна се обърна, когато портите се затвориха зад нея. Тя трябваше да признае, че в този момент започваше малко да се притеснява. Магьосницата обаче продължи. Тя трябваше да намери източника.

В храма имаше много зали, но младата магьосница все още можеше да намери своя път. В крайна сметка Джейна беше един от най-мощните магове и можеше да усети силните излъчвания.

Нямаше прозорци. За щастие нейно щастие обаче имаше странна луминесцентна светлина, която озаряваше иначе тъмните пътеки. Джейна погледна към стените, но върху тях нямаше нищо - никакви изображения, никакви руни, само стени, направени от камък. Това беше наистина странно.

Накрая Джейна стигна до огромна зала. Мощните излъчвания идваха от нея.

Джейна се огледа, но в огромната зала нямаше нищо. Нищо освен голямо огледало в центъра. Младото момиче се намръщи и отиде при него.

Тя застана пред него и се зае внимателно да го изучава. Мощните излъчвания определено идваха от него. Но защо?

Джейна затвори очи и изучи още по-внимателно огледалото. Не можеше да усети нищо.

Тогава тя усети нещо. Имаше мощен артефакт, кристал. Беше вътре в огледалото. Този кристал беше източникът на силата, която Джейна усещаше.

Магьосницата се усмихна на успеха си. Антонидас наистина я бе обучил добре. Огледалото вероятно бе някакво извънземно измерение, създадено специално за да запази кристала. Сега тя трябваше да измисли как да се добере до него.

Джейна прочисти мислите си и докосна артефакта с ума си. Тя беше почти зашеметена от огромната сила, която съдържаше кристала. Трябваше да бъде неин!

Джейна се опита да използва много мощно заклинание, за да извади кристала от огледалото. Той реагира. Джейна се усмихна. Тя щеше да успее. Стисна зъби. Само още малко ...

Тогава изведнъж Джейна изпита странно усещане. Някой се опитваше да я придърпа навътре в огледалото. Младата магьосница крещеше и се опитваше да противодейства на силата, която я дърпаше, но тя беше твърде силна.

Силата продължи да я дърпа вътре в огледалото. Джейна се опита да се бори с всички сили, но безрезултатно. Тя стисна зъби. Цялото й тяло се потеше.

Тогава изведнъж всичко спря.

Джейна се огледа изненадана, но не видя нищо интересно. Виждаше само покрива и стените на залата.

Тя се опита да помръдне от мястото си, но за свой ужас не можа. Лявата `и буза и целият `и торс бяха притиснати към невидима преграда.

"Това е странно!" - каза Джейна.

Младата магьосница се опита да се придвижи назад, но имаше друга преграда, притисната към гърба ѝ. Цялото й тяло на практика беше притиснато между двете прегради и нямаше никакво място за движения.

Това наистина ядоса Джейна. Тя се опита да раздвижи ръцете и краката си, но можеше единствено леко да ги помръдне. Всъщнос,т младата магьосница осъзна, че не може да движи нито една от частите на тялото си, защото те бяха заклещени между двете прегради. Не можеше да движи главата, врата си, торса, ръцете и краката си. Младата магьосница можеше само леко да се поклаща.

Джейна се опита да направи заклинание, но нещо я блокираше и `и попречваше.

"Какво се случва?" - извика Джейна.

Тогава тя разбра какво се бе случило и знанието я изпълни с отчаяние и ужас. Тя се бе заклещила вътре в огледалото!

Джейна Праудмур изкрещя силно от затвора си. Писъците `и отекваха из целия храм.


	2. Неочакван похитител

Неочакван похитител

Дюк, капитанът на личната охрана на Джейна, погледна отново към огромните порти на храма. Тойизръмжа.

"Милейди Праудмур все още не е излязла! Изминаха почти два часа!" Човешкият войник ходеше нервно. "Случило и се е нещо лошо! Ще я спася!"

"Спокойно! Сигурен съм, че е добре!" Трал се опита да утеши човека. За войник с толкова висок чин на капитана със сигурност му липсваше търпение.

"Добре е, казваш!" - отвърна гневно капитанът. "И как би могъл да бъдеш сигурен, че тя не е в опасност или по-лошо - мъртва? Не успя да се свържеш с нея телепатично."

Вярно е, че Трал не можеше да усети Джейна откакто влезе в храма, но това беше просто заради стените. Те пречеха на всяка магическа връзка между хората.

Оркският вожд се опита да обясни това на човека, но той не искаше и да чуе.

"Влизам!" - извика капитанът.

\- И ще рискуваш да предизвикаш гнева на господарката си? - попита го Трал и се намръщи. "Тя искаше да отиде сама, защото сънищата и изискват това. Освен това, тя може да се грижи сама за себе си! Виждал съм я много пъти в битка." Трал се усмихна от спомена как Джейна се бори срещу Пламтящия легион.

\- Тогава защо още не е излязла? - настоя войникът.

"Познавайки Джейна, тя вероятно е намерила някаква древна книга в храма и в момента я чете." Трал се засмя на собствената си шега. Дюк го гледаше.

"Не се притеснявай!" Добави Трал. "Вероятно и отнема толкова дълго, защото магията на това място е много стара и тя иска да я изучи."

"Добре!" Капитанът неохотно се съгласи. "Но ако тя не се появи след тридесет минути, аз влизам в храма!"

"Съгласен съм." Трал промърмори.

\- Наистина ли мислиш, че господарката ми е добре? - попита човекът отново.

\- Питаш ме дали мисля, че господарката ти е добре? Не, абсолютно съм сигурен, че тя е добре. Трал се усмихна. "В края на краищата Джейна е най-могъщата магьосница. Тя няма нужда от помощ от такива на нас."

...

"Имам нужда от помощ!" Джейна Праудмур проплака. "Може ли някой да ме чуе? Трал! Дюк! Помогнете ми! Заклещена съм в голямо огледало и не мога да изляза! Приятели! Чувате ли ме? Приятели! Приятели!"

Тя викаше така много дълго време, но безрезултатно. Джейна спря едва когато гласът и прегракна. Тогава тя започна да плаче. Сълзите и се стичаха по бузите, но тя дори не можеше да ги заличи. За първи път в живота си младата магьосница се чувстваше напълно безпомощна. Защо това се случваше точно на нея?

Джейна можеше да почувства силен сърбеж по гърба. Тя се опита да се почеше, но и двете и ръце бяха в заклещени. Всъщност цялото и тяло беше заседнало в много неудобно положение между двете прегради.

Лявата и буза беше притисната толкова силно, че докосваше стъклото. Не можеше да премести главата си назад, защото имаше друга преграда, притисната към тила и. Носът и беше сплескан, а шията - изкривена неприятно и болезнено. Младата магьосница имаше силно болки в главата. Джейна се беше опитала да помръдне главата си, за да разреши проблема, но тя можеше единствено леко да я помръдне. Това само увеличи болката във врата.

Дясната и ръка беше в капан между задника и задната преграда на огледалото. Лявата и ръка беше заклещена между тялото и и стъклото. То беше притиснато толкова силно към корема и, че причиняваше още повече болка на младата магьосница. Джейна се опита да премести ръцете си, но всичките и усилия бяха напразни.

Цялото и тяло беше буквално сплескано между двете прегради, което причиняваше мъчителна болка на Джейна. И двата и крака се допираха един до друг по много неудобен начин. Пръстите на краката и бяха насочени надолу. Джейна се беше опитала да раздвижи краката си и да ги раздели, но успя само да ги размърда леко.

Джейна реши да направи заклинание, което да разкъса цялото огледало. Знаеше, че последното и заклинание не работеше както се очаква, но все пак искаше да се опита да излезе от затвора си.

Младата жена се приготви, събра оставащите си сили и се концентрира ... Джейна изпищя от агония. Сякаш някой се опитваше да и откъсне крайниците и да запали кожата и. Джейна започна да се гърчи, но все още не можеше да движи тялото си. Тя все още беше заклещена между двете прегради и не можеше да се движи.

После изведнъж усещането премина. Джейна започна да диша тежко, опитвайки се да разбере какво точно се бе случило. Огледалото вероятно бе реагирало на нейното заклинание, създавайки мъчително болезнено контра-заклинание.

Джейна беше на ръба да полудее. Трябваше ли да завърши така - заклещена в огледало и не можеща да се движи, като никой дори не знаеше за тежкото и положение.

Джейна поклати глава. Не искаше да мисли за това. Младата магьосница се опита да мисли за приятни неща като хората си и Трал ...

\- Виж ти, виж ти, виж ти. Какво си имаме тук? - някакъв глух глас изрече подигравателно. „Най-могъщата магьосница в Азерот и владетелка на Терамор, заклещена в огледалото ми."

Джейна вдигна или поне се опита да вдигне глава в посока към гласа. Това действие само причини още повече болка на шията и и притисна лицето и още по-силно към стъклото. Това и припомни, че все още беше в капан на проклетото огледало. Младата магьосница обаче все пак можеше да види фигурата, приближаваща се до затвора си, през стъклото, което беше притиснато към нея.

Джейна се намръщи. Съществото приличаше на човек, но имаше бяла коса и сива болнава кожа. Бронята му и огромният му величествен меч бяха изписани с различни знаци, свързани със смъртта. Вероятно беше слуга на Немъртвата Напаст. В него обаче имаше нещо странно познато ...

Джейна ахна, когато осъзна всичко. Емоцията беше толкова завладяваща, че цялото и тяло започна леко да се клати между двете прегради, което само причини още повече болка на младата магьосница.

Не, това не беше той! Не можеше да е той ...

Притежателят на дълбокия глас наведе леко глава и погледна заклещената магьосника през стъклото. Той изобщо не изглеждаше загрижен за нейната съдба. Всъщност той беше просто любопитен.

Джейна почувства, че се изчервява. Наистина и беше неудобно да бъде видяна заклещена в огледало. Въпреки това беше още по-неудобно да бъде открита в такова състояние от този конкретен човек.

Джейна почувства кас се изпълва с гняв. Тя изобщо не искаше да се вижда с този мъж. Тя се опита отново да се освободи, но не успя да направи дори и най-малкото движение.

"Ти? Ти? Ти?" Джейна Праудмур извика гневно на мъжа.

"Да, аз." Артас отвърна и се подсмихна на заклещената магьосница. - Мина доста време, Джейна. Виждам, че си си намерила ново място за живеене. Артас посочи огледалото и се засмя на собствената си шега. "Надявам се го намираш за ... удобно."


End file.
